1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information managing method, an information searching method and a data displaying method in a substrate processing system which processes a semiconductor substrate or a glass substrate including a substrate processing apparatus and an information managing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a substrate processing system includes a plurality of substrate processing apparatuses for processing substrates, and a group management server (information managing apparatus) for monitoring operational states of the plurality of substrate processing apparatuses and managing information (data) such as production history. Accordingly, the information managing apparatus manages a variety of information, such as the measured values of temperature, pressure and gas, or operational states, which are transmitted from the substrate processing apparatuses. Such an information managing apparatus contributes to improvement in the efficiency of semiconductor production. By using a terminal device, a user acquires the information managed by the information managing apparatus.
However, in a conventional substrate processing system, time is required for the terminal device to acquire information from the information managing apparatus.